Medianoche en la Torre de Astronomía
by Felias Fenix
Summary: Hermioe y Joaquín se pelearon, y para estar a solas se esconden en lo alto de la Torre de Astronomía. Lo que no saben, que se volverán a ver allí... Advertencias: Lemmon! NC-17 :B


**Aclaración:** Este fic esta calificado como NC-17; todos aquellos que entren y lean esta historia, se responsabilisan personalmente por lo que pudiera llegar a causar.

Lemmon - Escenas Explícitas.

_**Medianoche en la Torre de Astronomía**_

_...  
_

_By Felias Fénix_

Lo único que quería aquel joven era un momento para estar solo. Sus pasos sobre cada uno de los escalones para la torre del séptimo piso eran vagos y silenciosos. Todo lo que había pasado, como se sentía en ese momento… A pesar de que por el horario no podía ir a la torre de astronomía, necesitaba estar un momento a solas, necesitaba pensar, no escuchar a nadie más… Necesitaba no pensar más.

Con cada minuto que pasaba la torre se acercaba y la soledad con ella, pero eso era lo que quería. Aún faltaba una hora para la medianoche, y sabía que ese sería el momento para ver el cielo y poder contemplar el momento más álgido de la noche, donde la luna estaba más brillante, al menos en esa época del año.

Una pequeña brisa se movía por los pasillos del castillo, y emitían un pitido suave y agudo que se deslizaba con cada paso del joven, siendo su única compañía. El último piso lo vio llegar como su preciada meta, y luego de alcanzar el pasillo del séptimo piso que llevaba a la torre de astronomía, tomo esa escalera. Siguió subiendo, subiendo en círculos por la escalera caracol. Su mente daba vueltas al igual que él mismo, mesclando y haciendo un remolino peor de todo lo que tenía en su cabeza. Esta cada vez era peor, un basural de todas las cosas que habían sucedido.

Bueno, a decir verdad, no había pasado mucho, pero todo eso era suficiente para que se sintiera perdido. Todo había comenzado con esa chica de cabellos castaños, la misma chica con la que se hablaba desde hacía tanto tiempo… Todo había empezado bien, de a poco se hablaban más, luchando contra sus propios miedos de la vergüenza y la timidez. Habían llegado a un punto donde ninguno de los dos sabía cómo continuar, pero tampoco ninguno de los dos quería dar un paso atrás. Luego de una supuesta ruptura entre ellos, allí estaba él, en el salón de la torre de astronomía tratando de alejarse del otro lado del castillo donde seguramente estaba ella.

Recordaba cuando la besaba, cuando estaban juntos y se abrazaban… Sus bocas no podían dejar de llamarse una a la otra y moverse acompasadamente para sentir el calor ajeno… Pero nunca había pasado de eso, y todo había cambiado cuando ella no quiso seguir hacia el siguiente paso. ¿Tendría miedo? ¿O ella no quería hacerlo con él?

Recorrió el salón de astronomía, para llegar al otro lado y tomar la puerta que llevaba hacia la parte más alta de la torre. Subió por la última torre, hasta llegar a la terraza de la misma, el punto más alto de todo el castillo, el punto más desierto de todo Hogwarts… Nadie nunca iba allí; no estaba seguro si era porque era una zona muy lejos, muy solitaria, pero esa era la cuestión.

Se acercó al balcón, y miró más allá. El chico de cabello castaño pudo ver todo; todas las demás torres del castillo estaban delante de él, más abajo, dispersadas en todos los puntos cardinales; podía ver el bosque prohibido allá a lo lejos como una mancha negra que ocupaba todo el fondo; el campo de Quidditch a un costado y desierto… Era la mejor vista, y la menos apreciada. Por ahora, él era el único que estaba allí, solo, con la brisa nocturna que le helaba las mejillas y las tornaba rojas, haciendo que debiera cruzarse de brazos para protegerse del frío. Caminó para atrás, y se apoyó contra el muro. Cerró los ojos, y trató de no pensar en nada.

No supo cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero luego de un rato, escuchó como la puerta del balcón chirrió para dejar pasar a alguien. El chico aún no había abierto los ojos, por lo que no supo enseguida quien era. La chica de ojos saltones no reconoció al chico, por lo que cerró la puerta y caminó hasta encontrarse cara a cara con él al tiempo que este abría sus ojos brillantes.

Se miraron a los ojos, tratando de ver algo que no había allí físicamente. No podían creer que estuvieran juntos en el mismo lugar, luego de todo lo que había pasado. El chico miraba a los ojos de la chica, sintiendo como el corazón se le aceleraba y como su boca se entreabría dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro. Sus manos temblaban ligeramente, y no podía sacar los ojos de encima de la chica, que aun estaba a un metro de la puerta de la torre.

Hermione miraba al chico inmóvil, sin mover un músculo desde que estaba allí. Su mano derecha aún estaba en el aire por el envión que le había dado a la puerta para cerrarla. Sus parpados temblaban al no creer lo que veían, con la tentación de cerrarse en cualquier momento para comprobar que no estaba en ningún sueño. Después de todo, ella había ido hasta allí, a la torre más alta y alejada del castillo para no estar con él, para no verlo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- fue lo primero que preguntó la joven de pelo castaño, sin evitar usar un tono de voz cortante.

-¿Qué hago aquí? Tú que haces aquí. Hasta donde sé este balcón no estaba reservado-

El joven vio como la chica apretaba los labios al no saber que decirle al chico. Después de todo, ella no sabía que él, Joaquín Binci estaría allí, en ese preciso lugar. El joven había pasado muchos momentos pensando en que haría la próxima vez que se vieran, pensando en como reaccionaria. Había tanto en que pensar, en que decir… Pero lamentablemente no creía tener las fuerzas suficientes para decirlas… Comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la chica, concentrado en esas pequeñas pecas marrones que la chica tenia en sus mejillas, esas pequeñas manchitas que lo volvían loco, las mismas manchitas que se repetían en todo su hombro.

-¿Qué haces?- le espetó ella, dando un paso hacia atrás, y tanteando con su mano para hallar la puerta.

-Ya que estás aquí, Granger…- dijo Joaquín, mientras miraba los ojos castaños de la chica, dejando que de a poco su perfume a flores silvestres le penetrara hasta el alma –Podríamos aclarar un par de puntos…-

-No hay nada que aclarar Binci- le dijo cortante la chica, con los dientes apretados. Ella no quería saber más nada… Todo lo que había pasado, ya había pasado, y no dejaría que un baboso como Binci la perturbara.

-Pero sabes lo que yo quiero, Granger…- le explicó el chico castaño acercándose más a la chica, hasta que ella chocó su espalda con la puerta

-Pero a mi no me importa, Joaquín. Ya terminó todo… antes de empezar… Hasta aquí llegamos-

La chica con un movimiento brusco se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta, pero el chico se apresuró y la volvió a cerrar de un golpe. Levantó los brazos y los apoyó en ella, a los lados de la cabeza de la chica, quien se había dado vuelta y tenía el rostro de Joaquín a tan solo un poco distancia.

-Pero yo no quiero que esto termine acá- le susurró el chico, dejando que su olor alcanzara a la castaña… Bien sabía él que ella no podría resistirse a eso. –Quiero que seas mía- y sin preámbulos ni avisos, rompió la distancia que los separaba con una envión.

Su boca chocó con la de la chica, apoyando sus labios y sintiendo ese gusto a fresa que tanto le gustaba. Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida, pero estos se le cerraron automáticamente a los segundos sin poder evitar sentir el calor que los labios de Joaquín le daban.

El chico se acercó de a poco hasta la chica, dejando que sus cuerpos se juntaran y se sintieran uno al otro. Bajó sus brazos y con uno de ellos tomó su nuca, hundiendo sus dedos en su cabello y apretando suavemente en la cabeza, provocando que Hermione gimiera de placer. Su otra mano la había llevado a la cintura de la chica, para traer su cuerpo más al de él, para que se toquen y para sentirse más.

Hermione no pudo evitar dejar que la lengua de Joaquín entrara en su boca sin siquiera pedir permiso. La lengua del chico acariciaba la suya, masajeándola, frotándola, haciendo que el calor de su cuerpo y la necesidad de seguir adelante aumentara y que ella misma abrazara al castaño por la cadera, trayéndolo más cerca de sí, para que sus caderas se tocasen.

El beso comenzó a hacerse más frenético, a bailar una danza entre sus lenguas, una danza que implicaba calor, necesidad de tocarse, saliva y lujuria; una mezcla de deseos amorosos entre ellos y la necesidad pecaminosa de tener a quien besar y con quien pasar la noche.

Ninguno de los dos estaba seguro quien de los dos quería qué, pero cuando el chico apoyó su cadera con la marcada erección dentro de sus pantalones con la entrepierna de la chica, ambos supieron que eso estaba yendo a un punto al que nunca habían llegado.

La castaña abandonó la boca del chico por unos segundos, para poder respirar, ya que sus pulmones se lo pedían a gritos. En ese momento Joaquín aprovechó y atacó el cuello de la chica, dándole besos, chupando y lamiendo en la clavícula, solo provocando que ella exhalara un gemido de placer mezclado con necesidad. Que suerte que allí no los oiría nadie.

Joaquín hizo fuerza hacia delante para apoyar su entrepierna con la cadera de la chica, y que esta sintiera la necesidad de él. Una de las manos del chico bajó hasta posarse en la cadera de la castaña, y luego en su entrepierna, no pudiendo hacer lo que quería por el simple obstáculo del pantalón. La chica puso ambos manos en la nuca del chico y la forzó para que la siguiera besando de la misma forma frenética.

La mano del chico ya estaba desabrochando el pantalón de la chica, e intentando con todas sus fuerzas no apresurarse en lo que quería.

Cuando logró desabrochar el pantalón, lo único que hizo fue romper el beso y ponerse de rodillas. La chica abrió los ojos durante unos segundos, volviendo a la realidad de donde estaba y lo que estaba haciendo, pero volvió a sumergirse en su sueño y su placer interno cuando sintió como la lengua de Joaquín hacia lo suyo en su entrepierna. Eso era lo que le gustaba a Joaquín, y él no iba a dejar de hacerlo. De todas formas, Hermione no se resistía. No era la primera vez que él hacia eso, y siempre le había gustado. El chico puso ambas manos en la cadera de la chica, para sostenerla, mientras con su boca chupaba y lamía la entrepierna de Granger; subía y bajaba, lamía, chupaba, succionaba en la parte de las piernas. Metía la lengua un poco y la sacaba, conforme los gemidos de la chica le iban diciendo lo que quería y lo que no. Era fácil darse cuenta si le gustaba, ya que un liquido viscoso salía del agujero, haciendo que simplemente Joaquín se excitara con él.

El chico se puso de pie, y reemplazó lo que antes era su lengua por una mano. Volvió a besar a la chica, mientras con una mano le metía dos dedos en la entrada a la chica, para que se vaya imaginando lo que vendría después.

-Es mi turno-

Dijo Hermione, para de un solo giro poner a Joaquín de espalda a la pared, apoyado en esta, y ella arrodillada en frente de él. Joaquín aún tenia el pantalón abrochado, y ella lo primero que hizo fue pasar la mano por su entrepierna, para sentir la erección completa del chico. Desabrochó el pantalón, y bajó el bóxer negro, para dejar la erección completa, apetitosa y sabrosa del chico al descubierto.

Hermione tomó la erección de Joaquín, la acomodó derecha, y movió su mano hacia delante y hacia atrás para que el chico sintiera de a poco lo que quería y lo que le gustaba, dejando exhalar un gemido de placer. La chica se acercó hacia adelante, e introdujo de a poco la punta de la erección en su boca, sintiendo el gusto del líquido preseminal en ella, saboreándolo, y pasando la lengua por la hendidura en la punta. Con su mano izquierda, tocaba los testículos del chico, los masajeaba y los movía para darle más placer. Con su boca introducía cada vez más una parte de toda la extensión de la erección, hasta tenerla completa dentro de la boca y sentirle entera.

Ella sentía como se mojaba, como el placer de estar haciéndoles sexo oral a Binci, era algo que nunca le había dejado de gustar. Moviéndose de adelante hacia atrás, dejando que la erección del chico entrara en su boca y chocara contra su garganta; llegó a un punto donde no pudo evitar aumentar la velocidad, y chupar todo el miembro de forma más frenética, más desesperada. Un gemido de placer salía de su garganta al son del gemido de Joaquín, que tenía la cabeza apoyada en la pared con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo como en pocos minutos acabaría en la boca de la chica.

Joaquín sentía como su miembro se explotaría, sentía todo su estómago y su cuerpo retorcerse de placer… Que alguien le hiciera una mamada era algo que no tenía igualación, sin importar quien fuera. El chico castaño puso una mano en la nuca de Hermione, y con movimientos ligeros la ayudaba a realizar su tarea.

Nunca ninguno de los dos se hubiera imaginado que estarían allí, en el balcón más alto de la torre más alta, la Torre de Astronomía. Aunque era casi medianoche, y una fría brisa recorría sus cuerpos, ninguno de los dos sentía frío, de hecho creían que hacia bastante calor.

Mientras el chico tenía aún los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de cómo Granger se la chupaba, sintió como de a poco se venía. Sus retorcijones en el estómago y alrededor de todo su miembro, sentía una electricidad precedente al orgasmo. Apretó su mano más fuerte en la nuca de la chica, sin poder evitar que un gemido proveniente de la garganta saliera de él. La chica seguía, moviendo su boca, de adelante hacia atrás chupando toda la extensión, haciéndolo sin parar para hacer acabar a Joaquín.

Con un último movimiento espasmódico, Joaquín apretó con fuerza la cabeza de Hermione contra su cadera, para que su erección alcanzara su garganta en el momento del orgasmo. Y con un gemido fuerte con la respiración entrecortada, Joaquín se detuvo sin dejar que la chica sacara su erección de la boca. Al contrario, ella ahora con todo el líquido viscoso producto del chico en su boca, lamía lentamente todo el glande de su miembro, bajando hasta llegar a los testículos, masajeándolas y terminando la labor mientras la respiración del chico volvía a la normalidad.

Luego de un minuto, cuando el chico ya respiraba normal, Hermione se puso de pie y apretó su cadera contra el cuerpo semidesnudo del chico. Joaquín puso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la chica, y apoyó su mentón en el hombro de ella.

-¿Qué te pareció?-

Le preguntó Hermione en voz baja en el oído, tratando de simplemente decir algo. El chico rió en voz baja, mientras rozaba su mejilla con su boca, y luego, la cubría con sus propios labios. Apenas comenzó el beso, Joaquín se estremeció al sentir el sabor de su propio semen en la boca de la chica, pero luego de unos segundos el sabor había pasado, o simplemente ya no lo sentía y se había acostumbrado.

Solo le importaba que estaba besando a la chica que le gustaba, a la chica que quería, a la chica con quien ahora pasaría la noche; porque la noche recién empezaba. El reloj de la Torre de Astronomía daba la medianoche con campanadas estruendosas…

Esos dos jóvenes aún tenían toda la noche para terminar lo que recién avían empezado, porque mientras el miembro desnudo del chico estaba contra la cadera vestida de la chica, este empezó a tomar forma de nuevo y crecer… Hermione se sorprendió, y sonrió…

-¿Puedes continuar?- le preguntó Hermione -¿O ya terminas acá?-

-Aún ni siquiera he empezado- replicó Joaquín, dejando caer a la chica sobre unas mantas que había hecho aparecer sin varita…


End file.
